theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
The RMDH Channel
The RMDH Channel (short for the Ronald McDonald Hell Channel) is a TV channel founded by the INSANE clown himself, Ronald McDonald. It shows only the best TV shows and movies, but it also has its fair share of original programming. It also has a rival channel in the form of The EW Channel. In 2020, the channel launched a late night block called Cumnami, which is hosted by Drew Pickles. This block airs anime and action shows. TV Shows Original Shows *''Everybody Loves Grimace'' *''Everybody Loves Yoshi'' *''Everybody Hates Elmo'' *''Everybody Hates Elmo: Second Helping'' *''Everybody Hates Elmo: Third Time Lucky'' *''Everybody Loves Grimace: The Firey Burger Saga'' *''The Barney Bunch Show of Swellness'' *''Donkey Barney and Diddy Grimace'' *''The Super Waluigi WAAAAA Show!'' *''The Adventures of Super Waluigi Bros. 3'' *''Super Waluigi World'' *''Soviet Ronalds Unleashed'' *''Soviet Ronalds Unchained'' *''The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds'' *''Soviet Ronalds Forever'' *''Baby Daisy & Mr. Krabs'' *''Sheen Estevez & Baby Peach'' *''Steve and Derpy's Background Antics'' *''Wario and Donkey Kong's Quest For Food'' *''Banjo and Applejack's Adventures in Texas'' *''The Betty Bunch Show of Swellness'' *''The SKODWARDE Society's Super Show'' *''Total Drama Insanity'' *''Ronald McDonald's INSANITY Test!'' *''The Many Deaths of Elmo'' (coming soon) *''The Super Michael Bay Super Explosive Show!'' (coming soon) *''Cartoon Outlaws: Toontown's Most Wanted'' (coming soon) *''Everybody Hates Elmo: 4-Ever Alone'' (coming soon) *''The Soviet Ronalds'' (coming soon) Other Shows *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)'' *''The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald'' *''Animal Jam'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Donkey Kong Country: Legend of the Crystal Coconut'' *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' *''Pokémon (Pre-Sun and Moon)'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Super Mario World'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Chi's Sweet Home'' *''Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' *''Rugrats'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''CatDog'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Adventure Time (moved over from the EW Channel)'' *''Regular Show (moved over from the EW Channel)'' *''Uncle Grandpa (moved over from the EW Channel)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Barney and Friends'' *''Sesame Street (Pre-Elmo's World)'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Zooboomafoo'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Breakfast With Bear'' *''Veggietales'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Drake and Josh'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''The Simpsons'' *''South Park'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' *''Big Mouth'' *''The Nutshack'' *''2 Oz. Mouse'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' *''Fist of the Northstar'' *''One Punch Man'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''Gurren Lagann'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Ghost in the Shell'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''K-On!'' *''Nichijou'' *''YuruYuri'' *''Love Live!'' *''Himouto! Umaru-chan'' *''Agrretsuko'' Apps The following series and streams are available on the RMDH Channel's mobile app: *''Sonichu: the Animated Series'' *''The Frollo Show'' *''The GMod Idiot Box'' *''The Mysterious Mr. Enter'' *''The Angry Video Game Nerd'' *''You Know What's Bullshit?'' *''Board James'' *''Game Grumps'' *''JonTron'' *''SMG4'' *''Psycho Dad'' *''The Angry Grandpa Show'' *''Greatest Freakout Ever'' *''Vinesauce'' *''Did You Know Gaming?'' *''DashieGames'' *''Rebeltaxi'' Movies The RMDH Channel has a history of making various movies based on its shows, many of which are part of the RMDH Cinematic Universe. It also airs other popular movies based on shows that air on the network. Original Movies *''Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie'' *''Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie II'' *''Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie III'' *''Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Movie'' *''Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Movie II'' *''Everybody Hates Elmo: The Movie'' *''Everybody Hates Elmo: The Movie Sequel!'' *''Drew Pickles and the Propaganda of Squidward's Head'' *''The Barney Bunch Movie of Swellness'' *''Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: The Movie'' *''Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: The Movie II'' *''Soviet Ronalds Unchained: The Movie'' *''Soviet Ronalds Unchained: The Movie II'' *''The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds: The Movie'' *''The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds: The Movie II'' *''Soviet Ronalds Forever: The Movie'' *''Soviet Ronalds Forever: The Movie II'' *''Waluigi's WAAAAAAAtastic Movie!'' *''Everybody Loves Grimace'' (coming soon) Other Movies *''Godzilla (1954)'' *''Godzilla (1998)'' *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Mothra'' *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' *''Godzilla vs. Spacegodzilla'' *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' *''Godzilla (2014)'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019)'' *''Pacific Rim'' *''Gamera'' *''Cloverfield'' *''Life of Pi'' *''A Troll in Central Park'' *''Wreck-it Ralph'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Friendship Games'' *''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' *''The Rugrats Movie'' *''Rugrats in Paris'' *''Rugrats Go Wild!'' *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Transformers: The Movie (1986)'' *''Transformers (2007)'' *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' *''Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising'' *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' *''Transformers: The Last Knight'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park III'' *''Jurassic World'' *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' *''Batman Begins'' *''The Dark Knight'' *''The Dark Knight Rises'' *''Joker'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' TV Specials *''Everybody Loves Grimace: Holiday Hambuga'' *''Everybody Loves Grimace Anniversary Special'' *''Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: Insane Anniversary Special'' *''The Soviet Ronalds INSANE Halloween Special!'' *''Soviet Ronalds INSANE Thanksgiving Fest!'' *''It's a Soviet Ronalds Christmas!'' *''An INSANE Hanukkah'' *''Soviet Ronalds INSANE New Year Bash'' *''Soviet Ronalds Truth'' *''The Soviet Ronalds: Power Struggle'' *''Soviet Ronalds Ultimate Anniversary Celebration'' *''Soviet Ronalds: Emergency In RMDH'' *''The Soviet Ronald's Royally INSANE Wedding '' DVD Releases Recently, the RMDH Channel started to release DVDs of their most popular shows and movies. They include: *''The Best of the RMDH Channel'' *''Everybody Loves Grimace: The Complete Series'' *''Everybody Loves Grimace: The Movie Collection'' *''Everybody Loves Yoshi: The Complete Series'' *''Everybody Hates Elmo: Double Deal'' *''Soviet Ronalds Truth'' (released alongside Everybody Loves Grimace: The Complete Series) *''The Super Waluigi WAAAAA Show!: The Complete Series'' *''RMDH Movie Classic Collection'' Category:TV Channels Category:Insanity Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel